FairyTale
by Megami-Lenia-VampTigressDemon
Summary: Gaara meet Ino, shes a noble turned slave.  Can he bring her back her former glory or will she reject him, and his country.  Princess or Slave, which will she choose?  AU   -  GAAINO!
1. The King of Suna and The Slave of Konoha

Lenia:Salvete my lovelys! I am going to present a new story, I recently came across this pairing and was like "OMG THIS IS AMAZING!" and then I fell in love with it because I am in love with Gaara and Ino is my favorite girl in Naruto.

Ino: Damn Straight!

Gaara: On to the story?

Lenia: Yes my lovees, I have written a GaaIno for your viewing pleasure, please let it be known if you dislike the pairing you don't have to read it I am not forcing you, I wish to let everyone have their preferences, Just like I have mine.

Gaara: Like your Yaoi and Incest?

Lenia: Yes like those...

Ino:Neji and Hinata look so adorable together! ^-^

Lenia: Yes they do, but on to your story. Would you do the disclaiming and warning honors

Ino: Okay! So Lenia does not own Naruto or any of the characters, this is just a fan fiction and she is in no way making money from it. She is only writing this for fun. And in warning there is minor yaoi, and of course rated M for later chapters as always ^-^ Enjoy!

Lenia: There may be some slight OOCness I try to stay as true to the characters as I can, If it seems OOC to you I'm sorry!

Gaara: On to the story.

* * *

Chapter one-The King of Suna and The Slave of Konoha

Gaara was the king of Suna, even though he was youngest of his family, he was chosen. He ruled like a good king, gentle, understanding, and with an iron fist. But he was still lonely. His sister had married a noble from Konoha when they were still young; she visited often but her husband kept Temari to himself. Kankuro was engaged in a tryst with one of the slave boy's Gaara had gotten as part of a truce agreement between him and Queen Tsunade of Konoha. Gaara was very much alone.

One day the prince of Konoha came to see Gaara; Prince Naruto was a very happy boy, blond, hyper, and much too happy. He was very intelligent though he didn't look it. The prince bowed to Gaara, as all did, even visiting royalty and nobles. The prince had with him two slave girls. Once had pink hair and the other an attractive blond. Naruto had to force her to bow to Gaara. The king was amused with this girl. The other had been compliant, and very unmemorable. He would remember the blond because she had defied his power.

Naruto hopped onto the throne next to Gaara's.

"How goes it Gaara?" He asked. Gaara shrugged, paying attention to the blond slave. She was pale, had baby blue eyes, and to him looked incredibly fragile. He knew she wasn't, Naruto didn't appreciate fragile things, and he liked them to be strong. This girl was obviously very strong. "Her name is Ino." Naruto offhandedly mentioned. Gaara looked to him then, away from the girl.

"How did you know I was looking at her?" Gaara asked in his deep monotone.

"She's glaring at you; she only glares like that when someone is staring at her." Naruto motioned and Ino was indeed glaring daggers at Gaara.

"I apologize." He said. Ino looked away.

"She used to be noble. Her family lost everything, in order to plead for mercy for them she sold herself as a slave." Naruto said looking fondly upon the girl. "She's one of my favorite, she's pigheaded and stubborn, but she tells the truth, I have never heard a lie come from her lips, no matter how horrible the situation or how much I wanted one. I've never seen her cry either, not even when her parents got all their money and status back and disowned her. She just wished them well and came back to the castle." He said. The girl turned her baby blue eyes on the king and prince then turned back to where she had been facing. Gaara turned to Naruto and the blond was looking at the slave.

"I have information on Sasuke." He said, the brighter blond's eyes were on him now.

"What." He asked almost breathless. Gaara looked around and then back at Naruto.

"I'm not supposed to say anything but he'll be here for the ball tonight." Gaara said. "It has been rumored he is coming for a certain blond, but we can't be sure." The red head said. Naruto's eyes lit up.

"You're sure!" He exclaimed, causing the slaves to turn to their elated master. Gaara laughed at his friend, a deep chuckle that sent a pleasurable chill down Ino's spine.

* * *

She held in actually acknowledging the chill, she instead focused on the face of her master. Naruto only looked that happy for one person, Sasuke.

"Sasuke's coming back." She whispered to Sakura, the pink haired girl picked up her head then.

"What! How would you know pig?" She asked.

"The Prince's face, he only looks that happy when Sasuke is around." Ino said pointing to Naruto. Sakura looked up and saw that the prince was indeed filled with exuberant happiness only the black haired noble could make him feel. Just then said noble came into the throne room, Ino and Sakura scrambled off the steps and stood behind where Naruto was sitting.

"You're Highness. Prince Naruto." He said nodding to each in turn as he bowed. Gaara nodded to the Uchiha and Naruto blushed. Gaara stood and walked down to where Sasuke was standing and the black haired man kissed his ring. It was a humbling thing, although Gaara hated it as much as Sasuke did. The nobleman straightened and walked to Naruto, kissing the palm of the blond man's hand, something usually done to a lady's hand. Naruto didn't seem to mind. Just then two Suna women came in and one beckoned to Sasuke the other to Naruto, the women in Suna weren't usually allowed to talk in presence of the King, lest their voices charm him. That was not Gaara's law though. One woman took the prince down a hall and Sasuke was escorted down a totally different hall.

* * *

"Here is your room prince." the woman said in a melodic tone that would have any man fall at her feet. Naruto was not one of them, he was however mesmerized by the room, and it was covered in dark orange, his favorite color, although he preferred a lighter, brighter shade. Ino went to the mirror in the corner and looked into the mirror picking up the brush and combed through her locks, for the first time since she was a noble she was worried about her appearance. Naruto stopped marveling at the room and approached her; he placed his hands on her shoulder.

"You look pretty enough; you don't have to do anything." He said and she caught a mischievous glitter in his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about my lord, I was simply brushing my hair because it was becoming snarled and I dislike walking about with a rat's nest on my head." She said putting the brush down, he hair hardly ever got mussed, so both the prince and his other slave knew Ino was lying.

"If you say." Naruto said walking back to the middle of the room. "Look at this room! Is it not amazing?" He said twirling and laughing. Ino smiled fondly on her master, sometimes he was such a child, others he was as he should be, and others more he was lovesick and crying in her arms about Sasuke, still others he was the strongest man anyone had ever to see. "As for you though, why were you primping?" He said turning back to the blond beauty. She looked for an escape, but Sakura was holding guard at the door and Naruto had her backed into a figurative corner.

"I felt as if I needed it, is it not okay for me to want to look my best after traveling all this way?" She asked feigning innocence. Sakura laughed from the doorway.

"She is primping for a man my lord." She said in her annoying (to Ino at least) voice.

"What Man?" Naruto asked interested, he knew of Ino's longtime childhood crush on Sasuke.

"The king, my lord." Ino said in a small voice. Though Naruto did not hear the words he did hear there was no S anywhere in the sentence and that was enough for him. He left his slaves to their own devices as he strolled out the room in search of his longtime love Sasuke.

* * *

Lenia: SasuNaru is another of my favorite pairings. Like I said if you dislike don't read. I am painfully aware of how short this is. I try to make them long but it ends up not being how I want it so I have to make them short.

Ino: Not to mention you enjoy hanging people of cliffs no matter the size *examines nails*

Lenia: . That too...

Ino: Review please! She feeds off of them! Like a vampire feeds off blood.

Lenia: *pokes canine tooth* I am a vampire though...

Gaara:...Okay then...We hope you enjoyed it and will stick around for the next chapter...If Ino lives...Lenia do not bite your main character!


	2. Glass Gardens

Lenia: And chapter two!

Ino: Two in one night!

Gaara: It's a miracle...

Lenia: :( you have no faith in me, and it's not a miracle it's boredom.

Ino: It's nice to know you wouldn't bother with me if you weren't bored.

Gaara: Hush, at least she didn't bite you

Ino: Because you sand cocooned her and she couldn't get out!

Lenia: *clears throat* Can we get on with the story?

Ino: Sure, even though we have no thank you's too say, warnings are as follows, slight Yaoi, and rated M for later chapters, as of no we aren't M, we're T and might get more people to read if it was rated T *Muffled talking*

Gaara: *Hand on Ino's mouth* To the story...You talk to much.

Lenia: Enjoy ^-^

* * *

Chapter 2-Glass Gardens

Ino ran though the halls of the castle and came to the glass garden. It was a glass garden because a large glass dome protected the plants from harsh winds and even winter. Although in Suna it was frequently summer anyway. She walked by the plants touching each one and recognizing them, she had been to Suna many years before. When the last King was still on the throne and Gaara was but a child. She had run in the garden chasing butterflies with Temari, played poppets with Kankuro, and Gaara had seemed so lonely back then, she couldn't even approach him, Kankuro or Temari would take her away. One day she had snuck into the garden at night to see the night blooming flowers and had found Gaara sitting alone, she quietly stepped to where he was and took his hand.

"Look there." She said, pointing to the Luna flowers; they were called because that was Latin for moon and they only bloomed at night. "Watch them." She whispered. A few moments later the flowers started coming awake. Gaara watched them bloom and then he watched the strange girl holding his hand, eyes sparkling at the magic the flowers created.

"Beautiful." He said, describing her, knowing she would misunderstand. Her baby blue eyes flashed to him and she smiled.

"They are aren't they! Usually I don't see them, and when I do they aren't this magical." She said, eyes sparking with life. After that night her parents lost everything, and she was no longer a noble, her father no longer a friend of the Suna king, and she didn't see Gaara again until now. As she strolled among the flowers she came across the Luna flowers. She stopped to inspect the soil and make sure they were okay.

"I make sure they are well kept." A deep slightly chilling voice said from behind her. She snapped around to see Gaara. She cleared her throat.

"Your majesty, I'm sorry to intrude, I think I'll go now." She said feeling foolish but not bowing. Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow.

"Did I say you were intruding?" He asked. She suppressed another pleasurable shiver and shook her head. "Enjoy the garden, I very much do. One of my favorite places in the whole castle. Peaceful, quiet, and of course beautiful." He said sneaking in a compliment to her, once again knowing she would misunderstand.

"It is." She said afraid to say more, but instead turning her back on him and walking in the opposite direction. He chuckled behind her, this time she didn't try to suppress the shiver that laugh invoked. The king joined her stroll around the garden and she mentally calculated and appraised all the flowers. When they came to the roses Gaara plucked one and snapped the thorns off, putting the non dangerous part behind her ear. He then turned back to the castle and poor Ino was left there in the garden horribly confused. She ran back to the room though once she heard the bells start to chime, the ball was going to start soon and she had to find Naruto.

* * *

She did find him, on her way to the room, in Sasuke's arms, without his trousers, Sasuke not wearing any as well. She cleared her throat and looked away.

"That's enough; Lord Uchiha I think maybe next time a more appropriate place would be the bed." She said and heard the two men cleaning up. The next time she turned she saw a flushed Naruto and defiant Sasuke.

"Who are you to speak to me like that?" He demanded. Ino's pale eyes flashed and Naruto sensed danger.

"I told you someone would see us!" He whispered loudly to Sasuke, who took the hint and backed off from Ino.

"Fine, but it will be in your room Naruto." The older man whispered huskily to Naruto and turned on his heel to stride down the hall. Before Naruto could get anything out Ino hushed him.

"I will be in the garden tonight anyway." She said, knowing she could see the king there at night, it was well known he was an insomniac. Naruto nodded and let Ino take him back to his room where she ran the bath and his two slaves helped him clean himself.

The first part of the ball went quickly and soon the sounds of Naruto and Sasuke filled the entire wing of the castle.

* * *

Ino though was safe from the moaning and groaning in the glass garden. The sounds couldn't reach past the thick glass that was currently bathing the flowers in moonlight and allowing the Luna flowers to open. The king came out shortly after the blooming and instantly located the slave sitting there. Her eyes sparkling with the same life they had that night long ago. He was surprised to remember that. The life in her pale eyes now, was a ready improvement from a few hours ago when they had glared at him with defiance and later, with no life at all. He found even though he had technically just met her he didn't want those pale baby blue eyes to be dead. Ever, they needed life in them, they needed fire, they needed something, and they could not be empty.

"I lost the rose." She said her voice quiet but melodic, hitting him with a waking force. She was still gazing at the flowers, and there was a quality of sadness in her eyes that Gaara found an emotion those eyes could do without.

"I will get you a new one tomorrow." He said settling on the rock with her, she only nodded, though he saw the happiness in her eyes. He suddenly wanted her to himself, but the feeling only lasted a moment, so he wasn't sure what it was or how it came about. She slid of the rock they sat upon.

"I'm going to walk." She said going down the same patch she had that evening. Gaara also slid down and walked with her. She still had the stride of a noble, filled with the contempt and "holier than thou" attitude, but they were subdued in her, he wanted them back, he wanted to see the girl he saw when he was younger. Always watching the pretty blond girl who came to visit. When Kankuro scarped his knee and was about to cry she would yell for him to suck it up and only baby's cried, and when his trembling lip stopped she ripped a piece of her underskirt off and wrapped it around the scrape to cover it and they would play again. Gaara had watched it all with a fascination, the bi-polar way this girl did things. And he recalled looking around him and watching her back that it had started in a glass garden.

* * *

Lenia: Sweet things! Aww I love this scene.

Ino: I think you've burned my eyes out!

Gaara: Your fine.

Lenia: heehee

Ino: I can imagine it! Ahh its so awful, cute couple yes, wanting to see them go at it NO! *Holds hands over eyes*

Gaara: *sigh* Thank you for reading...Ino stop being so dramatic...Please review...


	3. The Agreement

Lenia:Salvete! I bring thee a new chapter of my fabulous GaaIno!

Gaara:Do you really need to talk like that?

Ino:Why not it sounds sophisticated!

Lenia:Yeah really, embrace the sophistication. For thank you's I have *holds out cookies* Kigaroo, X-GaaIno-X-ForLife-X, and Inochibichan for reviewing. *Holds out Gummie worms* These go to Inochibichan for favoriting, and lastly *Chocolate bar* Inochibichan for story alerting!

Gaara:Inochibichan really likes this story...

Ino: WOOT!

Lenia:WOOT!

Gaara: Rated M for further chapters, Lenia owns nothing, except the idea...

Ino:TO THE STORY!

* * *

Chapter 3-The Agreement

The rest of the week went about like that, Ino spending more and more time in the glass garden with the king when he wasn't doing kingly things. No one objected to how much time the king spent in the garden, they knew he went there to think, what they wondered about was why the Konoha slave was spending so much time there as well. Ino didn't care what the others thought, as long as she was around the flowers, even if the king wasn't around. By now she had toured the entire garden, and even gave quite a few tips the gardeners on how to care for the flowers. She smiled looking around and thought how much she would miss the garden when she went back to Konoha.

* * *

"What did you say?" Naruto asked dumbfounded.

"I wish you to leave your slave Ino behind, she can tend the garden but she will belong to me now." Gaara said, in his usual voice, although Naruto could tell he wanted this.

"But she'll miss home. I can't abandon her." Naruto pleaded, trying to keep reason on his side.

"Not abandonment, trading, Sasuke is a ward of Suna, I can give him to you in exchange for her." Gaara said, pulling the argument towards him more.

"That's not a fair trade; Ino is not a noble anymore." Naruto said, a convincing argument, but knowing he lost when Gaara smirked.

"Not in Suna it isn't. Sasuke is nothing here, just as she is nothing in Konoha." Gaara said, effectively stumping Naruto and winning the argument. The blond lifted his head and nodded, holding his hand out to Gaara.

"Take care of her. Please Gaara." He said, the red-head shook the prince's hand.

"You have my word." He said dropping the other mans hand. Naruto nodded has well and stepped back.

"I wish to tell her." He said, standing taller than he felt. The king nodded.

"Best if you did." Gaara said.

* * *

Ino dropped to her knees and looked up at Naruto, thoroughly shaken to the core and shocked beyond belief.

"You're leaving me..." She trailed off, pleading for it to be a jest. Naruto nodded and dropped to his knees as well, Ino had been his greatest friend since he was a young boy, when she became his companion, and then his slave. He picked up her chin and made her look at him. The paler blond has tears running down her cheeks, the first time Naruto had seen her cry, he hugged her close.

"Don't worry Ino, Gaara promised to take care of you. I know he'll keep it, and you can work in the garden, I swear you'll be okay." He said, on the verge of tears himself and separated from Ino. Gaara was at the door, Naruto passed him on the way out and as he was walking down the hall he heard a cry of anguish from Ino's lips, it echoed all the way through the castle. Then all was silent.

* * *

Gaara watched the blonds embrace on the floor then Naruto left, only seconds after Ino wailed and threw herself to the floor, her long hair spilling around her. He watched as the girl sobbed and shook. He knew she knew he was there. She sobbed quietly for a while and when she pulled herself up Gaara kneeled in front of her. He tipped her chin up and wiped her tears with his robe, staining it most likely but not caring. All that mattered was the beautiful girl in front of him.

"Come with me." He said, and stood, bringing the still anguished Ino with him. She followed him until she recognized the king's wing of the castle. Paintings upon paintings of the past kings hung on the wall.

"Where am I going?" She asked Gaara, a little afraid.

"Don't worry, I have no need, nor want of a mistress, I just thought you'd be more comfortable with private chambers." He said and stopped in front of a door. Ino looked at him sadly.

"Whatever it is I don't deserve it, I'm a slave." She said. Gaara shook his head and opened the door behind her to a room draped in purple velvet.

"Here you are not; here you are my personal princess, and gardener. It may take a while but I can restore you to your former glory my Ino, I can make you a real princess." Gaara said as Ino explored the room, the darkness of it helped hide her blush.

"Yes my lord." She whispered under her breath, knowing he couldn't hear. And then louder. "I am no longer a slave then?"

"Not to me." Gaara said. "Here you are free to do what you wish, in the castle walls of course." He continued. She nodded; of course in the castle walls, where would she go in this unfamiliar land, she didn't even pay attention to the scenery on the way here. Gaara's footsteps into the room went unheard but what she did hear were his whispered words. "One day you may even be my queen." he said and when she spun he was gone.

* * *

Lenia:Again I am a hopeless romantic

Ino: And an angsty one too. I was wrecked...

Gaara:Well I am taking you from your best friend and your home.

Ino:True...At least I got a purple room.

Gaara:Wait till you open the wardrobe.

Lenia: Kinda obvious whats in there.

Ino:*opens wardrobe* PURPLE DRESSES!

Lenia: Your color is purple...mine is too, purple and black

Ino: Like your sadies dress! Review please! *Browses wardrobe for next chapters dress*


	4. Stolen Kisses

Lenia: XD The next chapter is out! Mahahaha, I have been so busy with my other story I am co-writing with Ukime-chan. Hahaha

Ino: Maybe You'll get another chapter of another story out now.

Lenia: I tend to get like two chapters of that one out a night.

Gaara: That's an accomplishment. Imagine what you'd be able to do if you owned Naruto.

Lenia: I know right! Sadly I don't. Onto the story!

Ino: Wait! Thank yous are in order!

Lenia: I almost forgot! *Smacks forehead* Bad Lenia. Okay so I am thanking, My great Ukime-chan, Inochibichan, Kigaroo, x-GaaIno-x-Forlife-x, and Almightly steel shoe for reviewing, you all get cookies.

Ino: *hands out cookies*

Lenia: and Kigaroo for favoriting! And lastly x-GaaIno-x-ForLife-x for story alerting. I love you all! Now we can read.

* * *

Chapter 4-Stolen Kisses

Ino placated herself with exploring the room, and attempted to calm her pounding heart. The past few days had been amazing; Gaara and her were getting close, becoming friends. And now this, taking her from Naruto and putting her back into a life she had left. A life she hadn't really liked, mostly because of her fathers oppression of her and her mother. Hopefully Gaara wasn't like her father, Ino needed her freedom. She opened the wardrobe and saw purple velvet dresses and purple silk dresses and purple woolen capes and purple everything. She let out a smile and drew the purple drapes taking in the scenery, and then she noticed he had put her room above the garden. She smiled; Gaara was sweet to do that. She blushed again as she recalled his last few whispered words. "May even be my queen". She could feel bone deep he meant those words; he was going to make her a princess and maybe a queen. She went back to the wardrobe and pulled out a purple velvet dress. She pulled off her slave rags and slipped into the beautiful feeling velvet, it was soft on her skin. She let her long blond hair out of its tie and ran down to the garden letting it flow behind her. She loved letting her blond hair be free, she loved the feeling of it unrestrained. Gaara was in the throne room so she wandered the garden alone, she could tell this was gonna being her favorite place. She paced among the flowers and came to her Luna flowers again, they were closed because it was day time, but they were her flowers here, them and the roses.

* * *

Gaara waited while he heard the people of the village, he waited while his advisers whispered in his ear, and he waved their suggestions off, he waited while he met with his council, he was waiting to see his princess, his Ino, his desert flower. Once he was done with the boring stuff he went to the garden, where he saw Ino, wearing purple velvet and her hair was down. He walked to her and she turned to him, smiling.

"Gaara!" She said.

"My Ino." He said. "Have you been waiting long?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No, I was not so much waiting as seeing what must be done for the garden." She said. He nodded. The garden needed Ino's touch, he had noticed the flowers wilting before she had come. She ran her hands over the budding roses and a few of them opened a little farther. Not significant enough that it was like she had a magic touch, but enough.

"Well I see you've gotten into the wardrobe." Gaara said motioning to the dress. She nodded.

"It's been awhile since I've dressed so elegantly." She said picking up the skirt. "I was unaware of how much I'd missed it." Ino said dropping the skirt and twirling. She laughed as she crashed into Gaara. "Sorry, I used to do that all the time." She said and stepped back, Gaara pulled her back into his arms.

"Where are you going?" He growled playfully. She looked up at him.

"I was going to find somewhere quiet." She said. He captured her lips with his.

"Quiet is a state of mind." He mumbled against her lips. Her breathing was a bit ragged from his being so close, but she smiled all the same.

"Ahh yes maybe, but I tend to think of quiet as a nice state to be in." Ino said. Gaara twirled her out of his arms.

"We're quiet now." He whispered. She looked thoughtful.

"I guess so." She whispered bringing herself closer to him. Gaara brought her even closer, Ino played his game. At the last second she pulled away.

"No more stolen kisses." She said. Gaara still holding her hand spun her back to him and kissed her.

"Stolen." He said. Her eyes looked up at him, full of energy and life, exactly how he liked them.

"Well that means..." She trailed off planting a kiss on his lips. "I can steal them too." She whispered against his lips and stepped out of the embrace. Gaara smirked.

"I think maybe it does." He said, they started walking among the flowers, this time though they held hands, the other times they didn't. Now though it seemed Gaara didn't want to let Ino go, and she liked the feel of his rough hand against hers. She hummed a song from her childhood as they walked. A sad tune, her mother used to sing to her when she was scared, and the last time she heard it was the day before her parents disowned her.

* * *

Lenia: I always end on a romantic scene...

Ino: It can't be halped, your hopeless...

Gaara: She's right, I don't see how anyone can be so romantic.

Lenia: Next time I will bring suspense...I promise it. *determined*

Ino:o.o I don't wanna know what she's gonna do

Gaara: Review for the suspense to come faster.


	5. Savior

_Thank you for Reviewing:Inochibichan, Kigaroo, ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36, elCierto, Kisuke Kazehara, Ukime-Chan, X-GaaIno-x-for-life-xNBTLI()_

_Thank you for Favoriting: Kisuke Kazehara, Hijiki_

_Thank you for Story Alerting: living-the-future_

_I love you all!  
_

* * *

Lenia: Sorry it's taken so long...I was a little stuck...and distracted. I had an Idea for a different GaaIno and had to write it before it expired, cause my ideas expire.

Ino:Well it's a good thing the Idea for this chapter didn't expire.

Lenia: -_- It almost did...I made sure it didn't though.

Gaara: I dislike your other one your writing.

Lenia: *Glares* Only cause of the character pairings...You would like it if I made Sasuke abuse someone else.

Ino: The sad part is that's true...Anyway, she doesn't own Naruto, as much as we all wish she did...

Gaara: *Nods sagely* On with the story.

* * *

Chapter 5-Savior

Gaara was gone now; He was never allowed to stay long. Not that it mattered; sometimes she just liked to be alone. The garden was beautiful at dusk, the light shot rainbows across the flowers and prisms erupted from the glass. Ino loved the garden at dusk, more so then at night. At night though the Luna Flowers were at their prettiest. There was something unnerving this dusk though. Something out of place in the garden. Two teenage boys were holding a little girl down and doing things to her. She was crying, tears streamed from jade eyes and her blond hair was dirty. Ino motioned to a guard to grab the boys and she would get the girl. He nodded and she moved closer slowly, she didn't want to alarm the boys. When she screamed now the guard grabbed the startled boys and Ino caught the girl as she ran away. She cried into Ino's velvet dress.

"Bring them to the king." She instructed.

"The girl." The guard said.

"We'll be along in a moment." Ino said. The guard nodded and dragged the struggling boys to the throne room. If they were lucky Gaara was alone.

* * *

They were indeed lucky. Gaara was alone and he looked up as the guard walked in with the boys, followed shortly after by Ino. Ino was holding a girl and looked immensely angry.

"What did they do?" Gaara asked. Ino growled slightly.

"They were fondling a child, she's only six apparently." Ino said putting the girl down. She clung to Ino's skirt and peeked at Gaara. The girl had dirty blond hair, if it was clean it would be close to Ino's color, and her eyes were wide with fright, dark jade green in color. He couldn't help but think that if he and Ino had a child she would look somewhat like that. He snapped himself out of his reverie and spared the boys a glance.

"Is this true?" He addressed the guard. The man nodded. Gaara looked thoughtful and then he looked at the child clinging to Ino's skirt. He got off his throne and kneeled in front of her. The dark jade eyes looked frightful and she pressed herself into Ino's side even more. "I wish not to hurt you." Gaara said holding out a hand.

"She's scared of everyone I believe, they've been doing horrible things to her since her Mom died a couple years ago." Ino said putting a hand on the blond head. Gaara nodded and the little girl looked at Ino through long lashes. "It's okay." Ino said crouching down and grabbing Gaara's outstretched hand.

"I will not hurt you." He said holding out the other hand. The little girl placed her small hand in his.

"Okay." She said, it was a whisper but it was enough. Ino smiled and the little girl did as well, a very small one. Gaara stood then and told the guard to take the boys to the dungeon, and then get their parents.

"Ino will give you a bath. Is that okay?" He asked. The girl nodded and Gaara went in search of someone, stopping to give Ino a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Ino took the girl in her arms again and brought her to her chambers, running the bath water and calling in a slave-woman.

"Can you get me some nice clothes for her?" She asked motioning to the little girl who was again hiding. The slave nodded and walked away.

"Can you tell me your name?" Ino asked, large dark jade eyes looked at her.

"R-Ritsuka" She said coming out and letting Ino take the rags off her body. She was covered in bruises and scratches, Ino kept her eyes away from the bruises that she knew were on the girl's thighs. Ino picked the girl up and placed her in the tub, turning the knob to turn off the water. She started by washing the girls hair, when that was finished it turned out to be a shade darker than her hair, and the skin was as pale as hers. She lifted the girl out and placed her in a towel while she looked for the dress the slave had laid out. It was blue, a stormy blue that still looked quite elegant. She brought it to the girl and helped her into undergarments and then slipped the dress on over her head. Ritsuka reminded Ino of herself when she was young. There was only a moment to reminisce before Ino was summoned with Ritsuka to the throne room.

* * *

When Gaara saw his princess and the girl walk in he once again thought of how she looked like she could be their child, but banished the thought again. Ino took the girl to stand by Gaara with her. His legal council stood on the left of him and the boys were on the floor, on their knees. Two women and a man looked at them with horror and slight disgust.

"How could you!" One woman shouted and took to her knees on the floor.

"It was Ritsuka! Her mother trusted us!" The other woman said also falling to her knees in anguish. Ino let go of Ritsuka's hand and the girl ran to the women, hugging them both.

"It's not your fault" Her small voice said. The woman held on to her. Gaara's legal advisor whispered something in the king's ear.

"I have decided you are not fit to be this girl's guardian" He said. The girl looked up and trained dark eyes on him.

"Who then?' Ino asked.

"You." Gaara said looking at her shocked baby blue eyes.

"But. I don't know how to care for a child." She said.

"And I." He said over her interruption.

"You mean we are both her guardians?" Ino asked, shocked again. He nodded.

"She is a princess." He said. "Like you." He added. The girl approached him and curtsied.

"Thank you my lord." She said softly and stood by Ino again. Gaara nodded and dismissed them. As they were walking away Ino couldn't help but her the sentencing and covered Ritsuka's ears.

"Death." Gaara's deep gravelly voice rang out.

* * *

Lenia: How'd I do with the suspense.

Gaara: Fairly well.

Ino: Not to bad.

Lenia: I know I should stick to romance...

Ino: *Nods* Yeah.

Lenia: Review and more Romance will come!


End file.
